Zombies' Survivors Reunion
by Kalisca
Summary: 17th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge: Court. "I wish I could stop meeting zombies or mutants. And some of these things are gross."


**This is the 17th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.**

**The word was **_court_** (The complete list is available on my profile page).**

**This prompt was a real pain in the ass to write. I began three versions before being satisfied, and the characters are a bit OOC, but oh well. It's settled between RE:CV and RE4, and I got inspired by a file in Resident Evil 6 about Chris and Leon, which you can read below. **

**Disclaimer: The universe and characters of Resident Evil belong to Capcom.**

**Zombies' Survivors Reunion**

"_Terra Save member, Claire Redfield, introduced the two and they shook hands firmly, smiling. It looked almost like they were two friends who hadn't seen each other in 10 years. They didn't say much and it was a short conversation, but I believe they came to understanding of each other's hardships in their battles against bioterrorism._

_I believe this meeting was an important step in breaking down the barrier between the U.S. government and the BSAA."_

_- Resident Evil 6 file on Chris and Leon, taken from the Resident Evil Wikia_

"I did hear a lot about you, you know," said Leon, his hand still clasped in the other's bigger one.

"So did I," replied Chris, brown eyes looking over the government's agent. Claire almost felt out of place with the way they were staring at each other.

They sat at one isolated table of the little dinner place they had agreed to meet. Chris was a lot more talkative with a full stomach, and Leon... well, she found Leon was easy to talk to in any situation, even while they were in the middle of a zombie outbreak. If the guy wasn't grumpy with a bunch of zombies menacing of killing him, he really never was.

The waitress interrupted their stare contest, and Claire ordered an apple pie and coffee with milk. Chris asked for a cheeseburger with fries and a coke, and Leon only went for a black coffee.

"So... What have you been up to, Leon?" The red-headed woman asked once the waitress was gone.

"I'm working for the government now, but what I do is confidential."

"Oh, I see. Chris can't tell what he's doing either, it's a secret and everything, even to her baby sister."

Chris rolled his eyes. It seemed like something they already argued about, Leon noticed with amusement. The waitress came back with their drink, and he wrapped his fingers around the warm cup. His hands were cold and sweaty, which hadn't happened since his first day as a cop.

"What about you, Claire, are you still with Terra Save?"

She nodded, a bit surprised Leon had managed to remember that.

"I still am. The organisation is doing fine—"

"Fine?" Chris chuckled, leaning back in his seat. "Don't be modest, you're like one of its most important members."

Claire seemed uncomfortable.

"I'm doing what I can, but it's not always easy, and we can't help as much as we wish we could."

"So you help people get back a home, you rebuild cities, and you seem to love it. You're wondrous, Claire," said Leon in a serious tone.

He took a sip of coffee, not realizing the effect of his words on the woman. Her face had become as red as her hair.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"I mean it. My job is to protect people and kill their enemies, which is not that great when you think about it."

"It still needs to be done, and we're putting down organisations who could destroy entire cities, even continents. Without us, who knows what would happen to innocent people," replied Chris.

"I know, but sometimes... I wish I could stop meeting zombies or mutants. And some of these things are gross." To that, Chris and Claire could only agree.

"I...um... I need to go to the bathroom," said Claire, suddenly.

She quickly got up and walked away, Chris watching her go with a mix of surprise and amusement.

"I think you broke her," he said, setting back his gaze on Leon. The latter blinked, confused.

"What?"

"You can't say to a woman she's amazing and not expect anything in return. Even I know that," he grumbled.

"Even you?" The blond raised one pale eyebrow. Chris shrugged his massive shoulders.

"Yeah, I've never been good to know how the **court** thing is supposed to work..."

Leon chuckled, all of his nervosity long gone. "Court? As in wooing? Indeed, you're not really good at it." There was something in his blue eyes though, and Chris cleared his throat.

"You mean I'm not imagining things, since the moment we've met?"

"Things like what?" Leon smirked. "That you're attracted to me, and I to you?"

Chris nodded, his face easing into a smile.

"I wouldn't mind having a personal meeting with you soon," he said, his tone making Leon want to drag him to the nearest intimate place and have his way with him.

"And here I thought you weren't good at this. I'd like that too, Chris."

The bigger one was about to say something when Claire came back, sitting beside her brother.

"What were you talking about?" She asked.

And if she noticed how Leon was looking at Chris when he licked the ketchup off his fingers, she didn't say anything.

**The end**


End file.
